Underestimating the Pros and Cons of Revenge
by SkeletonCircus
Summary: It's her 7th year and Lily Evans is sick of being the target of the Marauders' pranks. So what does she do? She does what Lily Evans knows best. She formulates a plan for revenge. R&R  Rated T to be safe
1. Bee Gees, Breakfast, and Brainstorming

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoy. It's going to be an entertaining story (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Bee Gee's song Stayin Alive!**

* * *

><p>"Turn that rubbish off right now!" Lily yelled into her pillow. She found herself in the unfortunate presence of her three best friends, Alice Prewett, Marcella Knight, and Riley Bristol in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. It was their second day of their seventh year at Hogwarts and her friends were already blasting the worst of the Muggle music. Maybe it was a bad idea to show them her family's record collection on that one day over the summer of sixth year. The popular tune of Stayin' Alive was blaring through the girl's dormitory, accompanied by three voices attempting to reenact the performance of Barry, Robin, and Maurice.<p>

"Bee Gees are NOT rubbish!" Alice protested, jumping into another chorus.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive," The three girls chorused, singing into their wands.

"As Head Girl I order you to cease this nonsense!" Lily demanded, although she was ineffective and was unable to accomplish her goal of being intimidating due to her kitten flannel pajamas. She was certainly not a cheerful morning person as many would assume her to be, "Never again am I introducing you to Muggle music."

"Lils, get up. We all know you are just dying to enforce some disciplinary action as Head Girl," Riley accused.

"Who knows what Potter could be up to? Hell, he could be already harassing the house elves in the kitchen and making the classrooms unsuitable for learning!" Marcella exaggerated sarcastically.

"I hate that boy. Do not mention him first thing in the morning, I'm already feeling nauseous," Lily grumbled. Alice sighed and waved her wand, which enabled a bucket of water to float about her and threatened to spill all over Lily, "Alright, calm down! I'm up!"

"Good choice," Alice nodded in triumph.

"You know, I've been thinking. Why do the Marauders get the fame of the school?" Riley wondered, quite randomly, aloud.

"They're all strikingly gorgeous…except the Pettigrew kid, he looks very similar to a rodent," Marcella stated blatantly.

"Hey, he's the only kid with a heart in that group," Lily defended.

"What about Remus?" Alice gasped.

"Remus gets moody at times," Lily disagreed.

"That's so true! It's like he has a feminine monthly problem," Riley immaturely assumed, giggling like an eleven-year-old. The girls cracked up along with her.

"Anyway, why don't we all get breakfast? We have class at eight…" Alice suggested. Lily gave in and followed along.

"Alright guys, the girls are coming. Remember, act natural," James whispered to his friends at the Gryffindor table in The Great Hall. The two of them nodded in agreement.

"Good morning, everyone!" A rather cheerful Alice greeted the boys, taking a seat next to James Potter. Lily sat across from her, followed by Marcella and Riley.

"Ooh, pudding! My favorite!" Lily smiled, taking a bowl of what appeared to be vanilla pudding. James glanced at his friend Sirius Black and they held their breath. The boys couldn't hold their laughter in any longer after Lily screeched and threw her spoon down, letting a stream of curse words spill out, "MAYONNAISE? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?"

"The Marauders strike again!" Sirius fist pumped in success.

"And you wonder why I don't like you, Potter," Lily spat.

"I like keeping it interesting, Evans. You know that," James raised his eyebrows, his famous smirk plastered permanently on his lips.

The intense moment was interrupted by a rather chubby boy running over to the Gryffindor table, panting.

"Woke up late again, Pettigrew?" Remus chuckled at his clumsy friend. Peter nodded in sadness.

"Just wait, Potter, I'll get my revenge when you least expect it," Lily declared, giving her best death glare directed at James.

"Who do you think you are? A Marauder? I'd like to see what you can actually accomplish other than schoolwork," James rolled his eyes, clearly not intimidated by the Head Girl.

"Do not underestimate me."

"How do I get revenge on Potter?" Lily paced around the girl's dormitory later on that night.

"Lils, you've been talking to yourself for a good twenty minutes now, it's time to go to bed," Alice whined. Lily narrowed her emerald eyes.

"Like James said, you're no Marauder," Marcella spoke up, raising her head from the book she was intently reading.

"Unless you can match the skill of the infamous pranks that the Marauders initiate, you're out of luck," Riley, who was hanging upside down off the edge of her bed, randomly pointed out.

"You're right. And by partaking in any of those activities would contradict my responsibilities as Head Girl," Lily determined, defeated, "Unless…"

"If it involves us, I'm out," Marcella interrupted Lily's formulating plan.

"Mavericks," Lily stated, a grin spreading across her face.

"Huh?" Riley blinked.

"A maverick is a free-thinker; someone who pretty much is independent in their views," Marcella noted, "Yet I fail to see what Miss Evans is referring to."

"You realize that the majority of Hogwarts has worshipped these so-called Marauders ever since they stepped foot in the school? Well it's time for that to change, hence, the term, 'mavericks.' We just may be the only sane girls in Hogwarts that don't kiss the ground that the Marauders walk on. Therefore we are Mavericks. We are independent and hold different views but we are intelligent."

"I don't want to know where you're going with this…" Alice concluded.

"It's time for our revenge. And since I can't do it personally, since I have Head Girl responsibilities and all, you guys are my only hope."

"Have you gone mad?" Marcella protested, "Honestly, since when have you become a psychopath?"

"I'm in!" Riley agreed. Alice and Marcella looked at her as if she were just as insane as Lily, "What? I'm in for a little excitement during my last year at Hogwarts."

"When you put it that way…I guess I'm in too," Alice nodded.

"You guys don't even know what this entails!" Marcella shrieked, "She could have us doing life threatening nonsense!"

"Might as well, while we're teenagers," Riley shrugged, indifferently.

"You're overreacting, Marcy. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Rule number one, we work in clandestine," Lily declared, loving her new found leadership among the group. Her bright emerald eyes shined with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE 3<strong>


	2. Watch and Learn

**Chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was fun to write! Things are just getting started...don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Nope. Harry Potter isn't mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>James Potter held his head in his hands, wiping the sweat from his forehead in one swift motion. He was wide awake for another night, unable to pry his mind off of his rocky relationship with Annabelle. Summer had not treated their relationship well; the distance had borderline destroyed them. He could easily let her go and find a new girl, but a part of him didn't want to. Selfishly enough, he was only holding onto her to show Lily he could maintain a moderately stable relationship for over a few weeks. Then there's the issue of getting her to actually acknowledge his presence. The only way to get Lily's attention was to prank her. Otherwise, James was just another insignificant, miniscule spot on her radar. He was not used to being anywhere close to insignificant so he chose to be irksome as an alternative.<p>

"Sirius," James whispered in the darkness.

No response.

"Padfoot," James tried again. He listened closely to hear a muffled groan coming from the bed next to him, "You awake?"

"No. Try again later," Sirius mumbled grumpily.

"C'mon man."

"What?" Sirius asked reluctantly, rolling over to face James.

"Do you think Evans hates me?" It was a dumb question, but James wanted to hear words of wisdom from his partner in crime.

"Yes. Goodnight."

James was disappointed with Sirius' lack of interest in partaking in conversation with him at approximately 3 in the morning.

"But, why?" James dwelled on the subject, knowing he should've chosen Remus to bother instead. Remus had always given better advice.

"In her eyes, you can get any girl you want but you're only after her because she's the one you can't have. She thinks it's a pride thing, I'm sure," Sirius explained, his voice hoarse from being just woken up.

James didn't reply as he stared up at the dark ceiling of the boy's dormitory. It wasn't true, but how was he going to convince Lily that it wasn't?

. . .

"Wake up, girls!" Lily grinned mischievously, pulling of the blankets off of each of her friends.

"So now you choose to get up early?" Alice growled.

"Yes ma'am. Check this out," Lily dropped a stack of parchment on Alice's bed.

"What's even in it for us?" Alice questioned, slightly irked by Lily's sudden commitment to play the Marauders' game.

"Remember that time James stuck flobberworms in your sandwich at lunch, Alice? And Marcy, remember when Sirius poured Hiccoughing Solution into your coffee one breakfast and you had to be sent to Madame Pomfrey's because you couldn't stop hiccupping?"

"Everyone hated me that day," Marcella shivered, sitting up.

"And Riley…" Lily tried, "Have you even been pranked by the boys yet?"

Riley's brown eyes widened at the horrible memory. Lily, Alice, and Marcella stared at her in anticipation.

"They poured barbeque sauce in my shampoo," Riley sadly informed them, "It was disgusting and I couldn't figure out how to get the smell out of my hair using magic since it was in second year…and you guys know I'm a vegetarian! It was horrible."

"That's awful , Ry!" Alice gasped.

"See, that's why we deserve out revenge. That's what's in it for you guys," Lily Evans proudly told her friends, "Now we all have our advantages. Alice, you're amazing at Charms. Plus, you're dating Frank, who's close to the boys."

"You're asking me to use my boyfriend to get information?"

"Basically…"

"I like it."

"Marcella, you're incredibly smart and you're skill at potion making is impeccable," Lily read from her notes.

"I guess you could say that," Ever-so-modest Marcella Knight replied.

"And Riley, you're a Chaser on the Quidditch team. You see the boys the most, especially Potter and Black. Also, you can use your Divination skills to your benefit because we all know very well that you have The Eye."

"Good point," Riley smiled.

"Let's face it, girls. This is war and we are unbeatable. The boys won't know what's coming. So the first week we need to study them. Step one: recognizing their choices of action will make it easier to understand them. Step two: becoming the enemy will make it easier to get inside their head. Step three: let the games begin," Lily explained.

"So what's your role than, Lils?" Alice wondered.

"I guess you could say I'm the Potter of this group. The evil mastermind behind it all, interestingly enough. Ry, you're my second in command. You may just be the biggest dare devil of the group so you're the Sirius Black. Marcella plays the role of Lupin, the brains. Alice, you're Peter, you retrieve all the information you can get."

"Lily, I think you've gone mad, but I love it," Marcella giggled.

"Wait. You guys, we have to have cool names. Like the Marauders do! I'm not sure what they mean but Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, and James is Prongs," Riley mentioned.

"Those are dumb names," Lily rolled her eyes.

"They're code for something, though," Alice pondered.

"Yeah. Code for idiots," Marcella shook her head.

"Then let's come up with better names!" Riley pleaded.

"Fine, you guys want names? I'll think of some later if it makes you feel better," Lily sighed, "Now let's get some breakfast!"

The girls headed down to The Great Hall. It was merely their third day but they were already on a mission. Lily's vivid red hair was in a side plait and she walked with a new sense of authority, her friends following her closely behind. She glanced at them and noticed a new air of confidence that shone from each of them. She could tell that they were going to accomplish something, even if it meant putting her Head Girl status in jeopardy. And it all started with breakfast that morning.

"Where's Potter?" Lily immediately wondered aloud.

"Relationship issues with the girlfriend," Sirius responded, clearly annoyed about something that must have happened, "You should be celebrating."

"I never said I wasn't happy about it."

"I'll let him know that you were concerned," Sirius promised, dipping his spoon in his oatmeal.

"Okay," Lily simply responded nonchalantly. Remus, Sirius, and Peter just stared at her in a state of mutual confusion.

"You aren't…bothered?" Sirius spoke slowly, as if she didn't quite understand, "I'm going to tell James that you missed him."

"Go ahead, Sirius," Lily just smiled along. Alice, Marcella, and Riley held in their urge to laugh. Lily's manipulation skills were impressive.

"Okay then, I will," Sirius turned to whisper to Marcella, "What's up with her?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Marcella blinked, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Just then, James entered The Great Hall. The seven of them turned to see him rapidly approaching the table. As he grew closer, Lily noticed his bloodshot eyes. He had a thin red rim under his eyes, signaling that he had been crying. Despite the evidence of sadness in his eyes, he wore a conceited grin to cover up whatever had upset him. Lily had almost felt sorry for him. That was, until he spoke.

"Evans, I'm lost and I need directions," James sat down across from her.

"To where?" She snorted back a laugh.

"I want to find my way into your heart."

"No you don't Potter, you just want to find your way into my pants but it's never going to happen," Lily grumbled, getting up and leaving to go early to class. She had lost calm exterior expression. That seemed to happen a lot when she was within a fifty foot radius from Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, lovelies! xoxoxo (:<strong>


End file.
